


procedures to reach one common agreement

by KingKarlajrg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Community: shika_ino, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Forest Sex, Lemon, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Smut, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Underage Smoking, bottom!ino, ino and shikamaru, poor young souls, shikaino makes me feel good, top!Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarlajrg/pseuds/KingKarlajrg
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru share the same desire, it’s just a matter of time until they reach one common agreement. (Inspired by a song, lemon)





	1. I make you sweat and you fake it well

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey! This is a Shikaino fanfic. I know, I know. I am confused by this ships, I really stan Shikatema, but I feel Shikaino could’ve developed really well too. I made this for everyone that loves Shikaino<3 This story is inspired by a song in Spanish called “Procedimientos Para Llegar a un Común Acuerdo”, hence the title,  by the band PXNDX. I traduced the lyrics and made them into a small story. I don’t own Naruto, btw. Don’t forget to read and review, thanks xoxo

_Chapter 1: I know I'm a little superficial, and promiscuous; I know you want to, me too. I make you sweat and you fake it well._

 

Ino prepared herself for the annual Ino-Shika-Chō dinner she was attending to. She fixed her long blonde hair into a high ponytail, she put on a tight purple dress that left nothing to imagination; she even put on some makeup, which she never does. She preplanned this whole thing because of one person. It was obvious he would be there, and this time, she wouldn’t hold back any feeling. 

Inoichi waited for her outside the house. They were already fifteen minutes late, thing you’re absolutely forbidden to do, more if you’re part of the main generation. 

 

“Are you sure about that dress?” Inoichi asked his daughter as she walked down the stairs. 

 

“I am,” 

 

“It’s just that, umm, you look very pretty, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, because some boys can be really stupid and—“ he was interrupted by Ino’s voice.

 

“I know. Don’t worry,” she started walking towards the door. Inoichi stayed at the bottom of the stairs, worriedly looking at his daughter, “Ready to go?” Ino walked outside the house, followed by her dad. 

 

They arrived to the place where the dinner was being held and greeted everyone. Every member of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan was there; they sat on the main table that was reserved for them, the actual generation and the future generation. It was like a normal dinner for them, Yoshino was scolding both her son and husband, Inoichi was trying to cover her daughter’s cleavage, and the Akimichi were devouring their third dinner plate. 

After they finished dinner, their parents stood up to talk with the rest of the clan members attending the dinner party. Ino, Chōji and Shikamaru stayed on their table talking. 

 

“I really want another dinner plate,” Chōji complained as he rested his face on both of his hands. 

 

“Then order another one,” Ino said. 

 

“I don’t want to stand up. It’s too far away,” Chōji groaned. 

 

Shikamaru sighed and whispered to himself, “What a drag…” 

 

“Then don’t complain,” Ino said bitterly.

 

“Oh, I know. Can you bring me one?” Chōji asked Ino eagerly.

 

Ino refused standing up just to bring him another plate, she was not her waitress. Besides, if she did, he would ask her to bring more and more. 

 

“Please,” Chōji begged. 

 

“Ugh, fine,” Ino stood up and walked to where the waitresses were. As she walked further and further from the table, Shikamaru couldn’t help but notice how her ass moved from side to side with every step she took. He found himself imagining how it would be like to touch it, feel it, grasp it harshly and slap it. 

 

“Water?” A waitress snapped Shikamaru back to reality.

 

“No, thanks,” he said, a little bit mad because of that interruption. 

 

The moment he saw she was coming back, he returned to his same old personality. He ignored most of what was going on with the rest of the party and focused on his own thoughts. 

Ino sat back where she was and gave Chōji the dinner plate he had ordered from her. Chōji began eating the plate as if there was no tomorrow, meanwhile, Ino tried to gain Shikamaru’s attention. 

 

“You look good in a suit,” she said. 

 

“Thanks,” he answered without looking at her. He wanted to say something about her dress and how sensual she looked, but he reserved his comments. 

 

What Ino wanted was Shikamaru all for herself, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get him if Chōji was there making those horrible noises while eating. As she thought of a master plan on getting him alone, everything started to work out for her. Shikamaru stood up from where they were and said, “I’ll be right back,” she noticed how he grasped onto his left pocket discreetly and she realised his cigarette pack was there, he was going to smoke. 

She gave it a few minutes so that it wouldn’t look as if she was following him, she stayed with Chōji until he finished, which was pretty quickly actually, and then faked a bathroom break. She walked outside the ballroom and found him leaning behind a big concrete pillar, still smoking.

 

“Careful, those things kill,” she dainty grabbed his lit cigarette from his hands and then placed it on her mouth, she took a drag and then returned it to its owner. Shikamaru gazed at her, she looked even sexier when she smoked. 

 

“You want one?” He opened his package and offered her one. 

 

“No, thanks. If my dad smells it he would kill me,” she leaned casually on the pillar as he was doing. 

 

“You’re with an expert. I always carry perfume and gum,” he offered her more of his already half smoked cigarette. She held his wrist and took a drag of it straight from Shikamaru's hand. 

That small move made enough view for Shikamaru to have a peep of her cleavage. He wasn’t sure why, but he was getting really turned on by her. 

 

She let the smoke out her and asked, “Your parents don’t know yet?”

 

He just shook his head as he took another drag of it. 

 

“Then would also kill you if they found out,” she joked. 

 

Shikamaru took one last drag of his cigarette before turning it off and then threw it on the garbage, “Maybe they will, but it’s my pleasure,” he walked closer to Ino and asked, “Gum?” As he took out a pack of mint flavoured gum. Ino accepted one and started chewing it as well as he did. He then sprayed some perfume he had on his right pocket, “Ready to go back inside?” 

 

Ino started walking first, knowing that he would stare at her when she walked away. She was right; he stared at her firm ass as she walked towards the door, he didn’t move any muscle at all, he just kept imagining all the thing he would do if he wasn’t the number one coward. 

  
  
  



	2. i promise you i won’t talk about love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that reads the story! I hope you’re enjoying it, and here’s chapter 2.

_Chapter 2: Yes, I'm going to talk to you with the truth. If you want discretion i won't tell, and elegantly I will give it to you. I know that you want me and i promise, i promise i won't talk about love._

 

After a couple of hours, Shikamaru and his family returned home from that dinner. Both his parents went directly to their room and slept.

Shikamaru stayed up, laying on his bed thinking about that dinner, how sexy she looked with that dress, and the way she grabbed his wrist in order to smoke from his cigarette; he kept replaying those images over and over again inside his head, until he noticed he was getting hard. 

He rushed to his bathroom, locked the door and started rubbing himself up and down with his hand, just thinking about her in that dress. It wasn’t like him to do those things, he actually felt dirty because of it, but there was something about her that made him go back to his primary instincts. He had always had a crush on her, and today he felt every feeling explode. 

Shikamaru moaned silently and immediately felt disgusted by his actions. Masturbating to one of your friends is something no one should ever do, why was he doing it? He quickly washed himself and then returned to bed, ignoring the thoughts he just had, finally being able to sleep. 

 

The next day, everything went back to normal. He wasn’t thinking about her anymore, he even thought of her as annoying, like he always does. He felt it was only a slip; something that he would never think about ever again. 

The trio reunited to train in the forest. They practiced their new formations together and their jutsus separately, Chōji started trying to develop a new jutsu with the help of his friends. 

After that heavy training, Chōji invited them to have dinner with his family. Ino rejected it, she wanted to spend more time training, besides, she had to take care of the flower shop today. Shikamaru rejected it only because he wanted time to talk to Ino, and he was aware that if Chōji was there, none of that conversation would be possible. Chōji left, but before he left he made them promise they would join him another time, to which they agreed. 

Ino grabbed her things from the ground in the sexiest way possible, causing Shikamaru’s thoughts to revolve again. 

 

“Ino…” he called her name, making her turn around to face him, “I wanted to talk to you,”

 

Ino stood up from the ground and placed herself right in front of him; she wanted to turn this conversation into a passionate kiss, that’s why she kept slowly moving closer to him. 

 

“What is going on?” He asked directly. 

 

“What are you talking about?” She tried to fool him. 

 

“I’m not stupid. You’ve been acting weird around me for almost two months now,” he tried to keep himself stoic in spite of the situation. 

 

Ino chuckled, “I don’t understand,” 

 

“Oh, come on. Don’t tell me I’m imagining everything,” he crossed his arms, “That time you sat on my lap. I mean, it’s fine, but bouncing up and down while you’re there, no. Or every time you get close as if you were trying to kiss me, is that my imagination too? You’re seducing me,” he raised his voice a little bit. 

 

Ino gazed at him from head to toe, “What? You don’t like it?” She asked as she grabbed Shikamaru’s arms to uncross them. Shikamaru stayed silent, paralysed by the events, “Because if you feel uncomfortable I can stop,” she moved closer to his lips, caressing the back of his neck, inches from a kiss; they gazed at each other with mutual desire. 

 

“Don’t,” he said with a hint of desperation. 

 

She leaned as if she was going to kiss him but withdrew from it, “I don’t know, you seem uncomfortable,” 

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “I’m not. I just want you to be direct with me, I need the truth. What do you want from me?” 

 

Ino moved away from him, she started walking to where she had left her things and picked them up from the ground, she placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder and walked back to where he was, “I don’t know,” 

 

Shikamaru crossed his arms again and sighed loudly, “Do you want a relationship? You must know what you want,” 

 

Ino thought on how to say it for a second, but decided to be direct, just as he asked, “I don’t want anything related to boyfriends and love, I hate it,” she paused for a moment, “I want something different now,” she started walking closer to him in a slowly yet seductive way, “I want you body against mine, I want you to touch me,” she placed his hands against her abdomen, “I want that,” she ended up in her initial almost-into-a-kiss position. 

 

Shikamaru suddenly wrenched her by her ponytail, causing her to moan from the pain, but it was turning her on. He glared at her full of desire for a moment and then went for the kiss, he started kissing her so passionately that she even dropped her bag from her shoulder. He separated from the kiss, still grabbing her ponytail, and said, “Then it’s a deal. We do it, just one time and then it’s over,” he leaned for another lustful kiss. 

 

“Deal,” she said as bit into his lower lip. 

 

Ino had always had a thing for Shikamaru. He wasn’t as good looking and attractive as most of the guys she liked, but his arrogant yet nonchalant personality made him a huge favour. He knew he was the smartest one, that’s why he seemed like he had everything figured out. Although she hates to admit it, Shikamaru was the second hottest guy on her list with the girls, just after Sasuke. 


	3. your outrageous body

_Chapter 3: Your outrageous body, without dress, I want to touch it with all due respect._

 

Shikamaru started running his hands all over her body, desperate to feel it. Ino started kissing him on his neck, making him moan silently; she then started sucking on his neck as he grasped onto her firm butt. Ino returned to just kissing his lips, slowly, just pecking. 

 

“Are we going to do this?” Shikamaru asked, still with his hands on her ass. 

 

“I want to,” she caressed his lips with her thumb. Their desire for each other was such that they didn’t care about going for it in the middle of the forest. Actually, Ino thought having sex in public places was kind of hot, she liked that rush and fear of the slight chance of being caught. 

She began taking off Shikamaru’s green t-shirt, leaving his slim yet muscular body out; she started kissing his chest as he caressed her neck. Then, she returned to his soft lips. 

 

Shikamaru enjoyed the small kissed she was giving him, but he wanted more. It had been a really long time since he had sex, and he wouldn’t let the chance of fucking his dream girl go unexplored. 

As she kissed his lips, he started to move his right hand to her mouth; then placed his middle and ring finger inside her mouth, letting her suck his fingers and fill them with saliva. When he felt the moment was right, he kept kissing her while passing both his fingers all over her chest and abdomen only to reach what he wanted. His hand was inside her shorts, forcing her to release a gasp. He started toying with her, moving his middle and ring finger in circles until he felt his fingers getting wet. 

 

Ino could feel her legs losing all their strength, but she kept on kissing him, biting on his lower lips as a way to catch her breath instead of separating. 

She thought Shikamaru was a virgin, but this magic that he’s doing inside her shorts made her believe otherwise. No virgin would be able to know where to touch, unless they have had contact with a vagina before, or maybe he just knew her very well. 

At some point, she wasn’t able to keep on kissing him, all she could do was gasp and hold onto his hair; all the strength of her legs was gone, she felt she would fall to the grass at any moment. 

The way she grabbed his hair was painful, but the more she did it, the more he tickled her area. He wanted her to climax multiple times, so that way she would never forget how good he is. 

 

“Shikamaru,” she gasped, bending her legs a little bit. He kept it going until it happened, “Shik—“ she was interrupted by her own body insisting her to shut up and just enjoy the moment. Her legs bent completely, causing her to drop to the grass; there, she kept on gasping before being obstructed by Shikamaru’s lips. 

He knew this was the moment. He started taking of her small shorts until they reached her ankles, and went down on her. He was an expert on this subject, as he was licking and enjoying her, he grabbed her boob with one hand and managed to reach with the other hand to where he had his things and grabbed a condom, he placed it on his back pocket for when needed and kept on eating her.

 

Ino was enjoying herself in a way she had never done it before, she held onto the grass, breaking a little of it on the process. She has never had sex with someone that cared so much for her pleasure, she was always so preoccupied with pleasuring her partner that she totally forgot about herself. Shikamaru was aware of Ino’s personality, he knew how she liked to be in control and how seductive she is, so he thought of her, just pleasing her until she wasn’t able to feel nothing anymore. Making this moment so good that every time she had sex with someone else, that someone would make her think about him. He didn’t care if he came or not, he just wanted to show off how much of an expert he is. 

 

After some time, he started kissing her thighs as a distraction, he unbuttoned his pants and grabbed the condom from his back pocket. He stopped what he was doing to focus only on opening it and putting it correctly, he wouldn’t let any other pregnancy scare bother him. 

Ino just looked at him, waiting for it to begin, she was ready for it. When he finished putting on the condom, he went straight for it. Being inside her felt marvelous, and being on top of her, felt even better. Ino clawed his back, knocking it would be something he would enjoy very much. 

Just before climax, Shikamaru decided to change positions. He told Ino to drop on four, doggy style and then he started getting it on that way. 

Ino had never been in this position, no guy she had even been with had the courage to do it. At first she thought it was degrading, but she liked it that way, not being in control and letting it all flow, not trying to look perfect and just savouring the moment. He liked this position because he wanted to be able to grasp her firm butt and slap it, besides, her boobs looked even bigger in this position. 

 

With all the gasps and moans, they both managed to reach climax at almost the same time. She was the first one, she felt her legs weak again, and her arms did no favour at all; she dropped her face to grass and moaned loudly, making Shikamaru climax just after hearing her shriek from pleasure. 

It was night, the dark was already there, but they didn’t even notice, they were so into the moment that they forgot about what was going on around them. As they were still trying to catch their breath, Shikamaru took out his condom carefully and saved it to drop it on the garbage later. 

Shikamaru pulled his pants up and searched for his shirt while Ino stayed on the grass, still processing that amazingly unbelievable sex she just had. 

 


	4. you know what? twice would be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last chapter, thanks to everyone that read it and left kudos, it means a lot to me! I’ve never written anything like this before! I hope you liked it as much as I did, don’t forget to comment<3 xoxo

_Chapter 4: I have to warn you, you have to know that maybe I won't be here at dawn. You think i want you just once, but you know what? twice would be fine._

 

After a few more seconds of contemplating how amazing her body felt, Ino finally stood up and pulled up her shorts. She mildly brushed her hair with her fingers and re did her high ponytail. Shikamaru waited for her to finish fixing herself to walk her home,

 

“You ready?” He took out a cigarette and lit it up.

 

“Just a second,” she grabbed her bag from the ground and placed the strap on her shoulder, she then ran her hands over her body trying to remove all the grass from her. Meanwhile, Shikamaru kept smoking, “Ready,” she said.

 

Shikamaru and her started walking, the awkward silence took the spotlight. Footsteps and breathing was the only things they heard, except from the casual animal, or forest sound.

 

Ino wanted to say something, but what was she supposed to say? Thank you for being the best sex I’ve ever had? When she made that deal of just one time, she never thought he would be that great. She really believed he was still a virgin, but tonight, he proved her wrong.

Shikamaru also wanted to break the awkward silence, but thought that any conversation would be too much. His dream was accomplished, and even though he really liked her, he would disappear after this encounter. He thought it would be better for both of them, to avoid any feelings, like she told him to.

 

When they arrived to Ino’s house, they didn’t say anything, the silence was still dominating everything. Ino just opened the door and waved goodbye, for some reason, she was sure she wouldn’t see him in a while; she knew how his mind worked and that was something he would definitely do.

As she saw him walk away from her, she felt a really strange sensation. She wanted to stop him and tell him that the deal they made was dumb, that she wanted him one more time, and that he could talk to her about love; she just closed the door and went straight to bed.

 

The next day it happened as she had expected it, he was nowhere to be found. She thought of searching for him at his house, but immediately suppressed that idea. If she went there, she would look desperate.

Several hours later, she found herself walking around the village, thinking whether she should go to his house or not. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice he was there, hands on his pockets like he always has them,

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

Ino glared at him, surprised by what her eyes were seeing, “Hey,” Was she wrong about him?

 

“Look, umm…” he paused to adjust his thoughts, “I care about you,” he turned his gaze away from her, as if he was embarrassed. Ino stayed silent, giving him an open door to say what he had on his mind, “I feel that this that happened was a mild slip, but, I don’t know…” he scratched the back of his head, “If you ever feel like doing it again, umm, I’m fine with it,” he tried to keep a straight face.

Shikamaru wasn’t the type of guy to do it twice with the same girl, he liked trying new thing all the time and new strategies to win them. However, there was something about Ino that made him want her a second time. Maybe it was the trust they had, or maybe it was the way she smelled, but he was down to repeat it every time she wanted.

 

This confession took Ino by surprise, she wasn’t expecting this to happen, but she took it. She really enjoyed his company, and even though she didn’t want this to repeat at first, she decided that she would let it flow. She would have sex with him until one of them decided it was enough.


End file.
